


North and South

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Ned is from the North but he loves going south on his wife.





	North and South

The first time Ned had done such a thing, Catelyn had been too embarrassed and confused to really enjoy it.

Why would he want to put his mouth _there_?

He could see _everything._

Her propriety fought against her curiosity and she couldn't lie still, couldn't stop thinking and eventually she had breathlessly asked him to stop, feigning tiredness and a tummy ache she felt with an oncoming moon blood. Ned had relented but she had known with one look that she hadn't been honest. Still, he had pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, wrapped his arms around her and everything returned to normal.

***

The second time was moons later, when her curiosity had finally gotten the better of her. The fact she had overheard a couple of serving girls tittering over their lovers talents and, it may have piqued her interest was something her husband need never know.

Still, she couldn't find the courage to say the words, instead shifting her hips up against him and breathing out a soft plea of "more!"

Ned had pressed his fingers against her, confident strokes building her quickly towards her peak. But while usually she loved everything Ned did to her, never failed to find pleasure in their bed, the thoughts of his mouth was distracting her, making her body work against her and against her climax. She whimpered and she writhed, desperately pushing herself against her husband in an attempt to bring that evading pleasure to an end but all she could think of was his mouth and what she may be missing out on.

"More!" she breathed, forcing herself to meet his eyes, for him to see the plea in them.

Ned blinked down at her, his head tilting slightly to the side as he appraised her, trying to work out her request. She could see the moment he figured it out, his eyes widening a little in pleasant surprise, his lips quirking up.

When he finally put his mouth on her again, she was still shy, still worried about what he must think of her as such a wanton creature, but this time, he managed to find something there that made her moan and tighten around him with explosive pleasure.

***

She doesn't even know how many times Ned has done this now.

She only knew that if he stopped now she would surely perish. 

His hands held her hips down as he feasted on her and now Catelyn doesn't think about how wanton she must look or how she sounds so desperate with her pants and whines. She can't think about anything except how good it is, how he makes her feel like a goddess he worships, even more so than the Gods of the forest.

"Don't stop," she whispered, lifting her hips up to his eager mouth, her hands grasping his hair. "Ned!"

He groaned at the sound of his name, his tongue pressing harder until her legs shook and clamped around him, her head turning into the pillow as pleasure claimed her. 

It took a second for her to let go of his hair and relax her legs again, and she giggled to herself as Ned rolled over to lay next to her.

"What is it?" he asked, his hand settling on her hip. Catelyn turned her head, flashing him a playful grin.

"You have corrupted me lord husband," she teased. "Teaching me such sinful things."

Ned smiled, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he tugged her closer. "A sin I shall happily repeat my lady."

Her toes wiggled in anticipation, her teeth biting into her lip shyly as she asked. "How long until you can repeat it?"

Ned barked out a laugh, already sliding down the length of her body. "The question is, how many times can I repeat it before we're exhausted?"

Catelyn couldn't wait to find out the answer to that question either.


End file.
